War Returns
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: "Oh lord." He said to himself before addressing his family and the crowd. "Can I please have your attention? It gives me great pain to announce that Hitler has refused the ultimatum and we are once again at war with Germany." AU Future Fic


**I own nothing, if I did this would not be an AU and Matthew would be perfectly fine**

"Bella! Bella! Isabella Crawley!"

The five year old turned at her mother's use of her full name and ran back to where her parents were stood.

"Yes Mummy?"

"Go say hello to Aunt Rosamund, she was very sad when she couldn't see you last night." Mary bent down to run her hand over her daughter's blonde locks.

"Will you come Mummy?"

Mary's heart melted as Matthew's blue eyes looked up at her from her daughter's face. "Of course my darling."

The mother lifted her child onto her hip and carried her over to where her aunt was stood. "Someone wishes to say hello Aunt Rosamund."

"Oh my darling." The older woman lifted her great niece out of her mother's arms and into her own, peppering her face with kisses. "I thought your mother was lying when she said you'd grown, my goodness."

"Daddy says I'm a real big girl now." Isabella smiled, wrapping her arms around her great aunt's neck so she could kiss her cheek.

"Oh does he? Well, your father and mother know best so he must be right." Rosamund gave a wink before setting the youngster back onto the grass.

The two women began to engage in conversation with Isabella obediently standing and holding her mother's hand. After around five minutes, the girl noticed something strange so she tugged on her mother's hand, hard.

"Ow! Isabella! That is not the way to get someone's attention!" Mary looked down sternly at her youngest.

"But Mummy! Lottie's crying!" The five year old pointed to where her eldest sister was crumbled under the large oak tree, her head in her hands.

"Darling, stay here with your aunt." With those words Mary hastened towards her eldest. "Lottie?"

"Oh Mama." The sixteen year old looked up at her mother, teary eyed.

"What happened princess?" Mary sank down, not caring about propriety, her baby was upset.

"It's Tommy, he says there's a war coming and he wants to enlist!" Saying it out loud seemed to cause the teenager even more distress and she burst into even more tears, throwing herself into her mother's arms.

"Oh sweetheart, it'll be alright." Mary stroked her daughter's dark hair.

"How can you say that Mama? He's going to war!"

"I know, you know why? Your Papa went to war a long time ago and he's stood right over there." Mary pointed to where Matthew was stood, chatting with some lawyers.

"What if he's not as lucky as Papa was? I've known Tommy since I was two, how can I lose him?"

"If you do, it will be hard. But Princess, there probably won't even be a war. Hitler will probably agree to the ultimatum. Now, let's go eat some birthday cake, I know your Papa's very hungry, he's been glancing at that cake all afternoon." Mary rose, the air of the Countess of Grantham returning.

Her eldest daughter watched her in awe, following quickly as Mary practically swept over to where her husband was stood and politely interrupted the conversation and pulling him over to the stand. Lottie had to giggle as her father embraced her mother from behind and tried to kiss her neck as she swatted him away, handing him the knife to chop up his birthday cake.

The crowd gathered as Matthew began to slice the elaborate cake Mrs Mason had created. Everyone cheered as he took a bite out of the chocolate before feeding some to Mary. The parents gestured for their children to join them and Bella and Anna ran over, jumping into their parents' arms while Bobby, Lottie and George took their time, wandering over to where the family stood.

The family embraced, kissing and sharing their Papa's special day.

Unfortunately, their happiness did not last long. Mr Barrow came running across the lawn, with a telegram in hand.

"Your Lordship, it's from the war office."

Matthew sighed and took the telegram, thanking the butler before opening the envelope.

"Oh lord." He said to himself before addressing his family and the crowd. "Can I please have your attention? It gives me great pain to announce that Hitler has refused the ultimatum and we are once again at war with Germany."

Everyone stayed silent as they took in the news and nobody moved. After a moment Lottie took off running towards the house, her skirt bouncing on her thighs. Matthew made to follow her but he was stopped by his wife who pointed out Tommy entering the house behind their daughter.

Mary sighed and scooped up Bella, planting kisses in her blonde hair.

"Mama?" Anna asked, tugging on her skirt.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will Daddy and Georgie have to go away?"

Mary's free hand shot to her mouth. George. He was eighteen.

"I don't know sweetie." She said, reaching down to ruffle the eight year olds curls.

"Why don't you take the kids inside my darling?" Matthew said, kissing his wife on the forehead.

Mary nodded and took Anna's hand, before nodding at her sons to follow.

The five of them settled in the sitting room. Bella sat on Mary's lap and Anna leant into her mother's side. George sat next to the girls, holding his mother's hand while Bobby sat in the armchair, his head in his hands.

After a while, Matthew entered, having gotten rid of all the guests. He made his way behind the sofa. He ruffled his sons' hair, kissed his daughters' hair and kissed his wife before sitting in the other armchair, sighing.

"Has anyone checked on Lottie?" He asked, rubbing his head as if he were nursing a headache.

"I went up about ten minutes ago and Tommy was still in there." George nodded.

"I think they'll be a while darling." Mary said, cuddling into her little girls.

The door opened and Mr Barrow came in, carrying tea and hot chocolate. He poured the tea quickly into four cups before picking up the hot chocolate and giving it to Bella and Anna.

"Thank you Barrow." Matthew said, giving him a small nod.

"It's quite alright your Lordship, I figured you could all use something after today's news. There's tea or hot chocolate for Lady Charlotte when she comes done."

"Isn't it horrible?" Anna piped up, frowning.

"It certainly is Lady Anna."

"Well thank you Barrow." Mary said.

"It's nothing your Ladyship. Mrs Bates did say she was going out, if that's alright by you."

"It's fine but do tell her not to worry about getting back in time for dinner, I doubt any of us are very hungry and I am quite sure that none of us wish to dress for dinner. Tell her to take as long as she wants." Mary smiled slightly, resting her head against Anna's hair.

"Very well milady, do you wish me to tell Mrs Mason anything?"

"Oh um, I believe some sandwiches are all we require tonight, thank you Barrow."

"Very good milady."

Barrow then nodded to Matthew before leaving the sitting room.

"I wonder when we'll be allowed to sign up." George said nonchalantly.

"George! Your mother and sisters are here!" Matthew reminded his eldest.

"I'm sorry Papa but I'm going to have to go at some point. Why not now? There's no point in being scared, that'll only make me worse off. I don't want to sit at home while others risk their lives, that's all I've done for eighteen years, sit at home and let others bring me tea and dress me. I want to fight for my King and Country." George stood at this point, slamming his tea cup down on the table.

Anna whimpered away and Mary pulled her closer, her silent tears falling into the eight year olds hair.

"Goodness, you lot are making an awful lot of noise." Lottie said quietly as she entered the room, Tommy in tow.

"Yes well, your brother seems to think that war is a game he can play in the nursery with no consequences and he wants to join in as quickly as possible." Matthew sighed.

"What else am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait for my conscription letter? Listen to the names of my school mates and friends on the death list. I won't do it Dad! I know this is difficult for you to understand but this is something I have to do!" With that George let his tears free and slumped onto the sofa.

Lottie noticed her mother and beckoned her little sisters over to where she was stood. Mary gave her a small smile before moving closer to her son.

"Honey, your father and I understand. Your father probably understands more than anyone else in the world. You know he signed up the day after the announcement? We know darling. We're simply worried. I realise it's hard to hear of dead friends but can you imagine how we would feel if we heard that you have died?" Mary rubbed her son's back, her tears falling freely now.

George looked up at his mother and embraced her, his tears landing on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek before standing up and walking over to his father, embracing him and whispering his apologies in his ear.

Pretty soon everyone settled down. Bella climbed back onto Mary's lap but Anna settled on George's, resting her head on his chest.

"Tommy and I actually have an announcement." Lottie said, shifting her feet.

"Well go on then." Bobby said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it squirt! Anyway, Tommy and I are engaged."

The room burst into reaction. Anna jumped off her brother's lap and ran over to congratulate her big sister. Mary lifted Bella into her arms before going to do the same. Matthew walked over to Tommy and welcomed him to the family with a handshake. Bobby followed reluctantly, pulling a face when his sister hugged him.

Once the family were all talking to Tommy, Lottie wandered over to George.

"Congrats Lot."

"Thanks Georgie."

The siblings embraced and their parents smiled at them.

Barrow entered the room. "Excuse me milady but Mrs Mason has prepared some sandwiches, they are waiting in the dining room."

"Thank you Barrow. Tommy will you join us?"

"I don't see why not."

Bella grinned and grabbed Tommy's hand, pulling him through the hall to the dining room with Lottie following laughing.

Anna grabbed George's hand and the eighteen year old picked up his little sister and carried her fireman style through to the dining room, the young girl laughing and protesting the whole time.

Bobby rolled his eyes and followed his siblings, muttering about how idiotic they were all being.

Mary laughed at her youngest son before Matthew grabbed her hand and they walked through to the dining room.

The family shared sandwiches before Mary took Bella and Anna upstairs for bed.

As they sat in the nursery, Bella tucked into bed while Mary brushed Anna's long brown curls, the question that Mary had been dreading came up.

"Mama? Is Georgie going to die?" Bella asked, her doe like eyes staring up at her mother.

Mary sighed and momentarily stopped her brushing to sit down next to her youngest. She stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Georgie is going to fight in a very big war with lots of very nasty men."

"Yes, I already know that Mama. But he will be coming home right?" Isabella's voice went soft as she spoke the last part.

"Of course he'll be coming home, this is Georgie we're talking about." Mary kissed her forehead and went back to plait Anna's curls.

"Mama?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Now that the war's official? Are we going to have those children from the city coming to stay with us?"

"Yes darling and I hope you will both be very welcoming."

"Oh of course Mama, it must be horrible in the big city all the time. I don't like the air."

Mary chuckled and tucked Anna into bed, settling down to read them both a story. As she began to read from 'What Katy Did' she saw Matthew come to stand in the doorway.

"Katy's hair was forever in a snarl; her gowns were always catching on nails and 'tearing themselves'; and, in spite of her age and size, she was as heedless and innocent as a child of six. Katy was the longest girl that was ever seen. What she did to make herself grow so, nobody could tell; but there she was - up above Papa's ear, and a half a head taller than poor Aunt Izzie. Whenever she stopped to think about her height she became very awkward, and felt as if she were all legs and elbows, and angles and joints. Happily, her head was so full of other things, of plans and schemes and fancies of all sorts, that she didn't often take time to remember how tall she was. She was a dear, loving child, for all her careless habits, and made bushels of good resolutions every week of her life, only unluckily she never kept any of them. She had fits of responsibility about the other children, and longed to set them a good example, but when the chance came, she generally forgot to do so. Katy's days flew like the wind; for when she wasn't studying lessons, or sewing and darning with Aunt Izzie, which she hated extremely, there were always so many delightful schemes rioting in her brains, that all she wished for was ten pairs of hands to carry them out."

Mary continued to read, smiling as she saw her little girls nod off, slowly closing the book when she was sure that they were asleep. She and Matthew kissed them both and turned the light off as they left.

Onve they were outside, Matthew gathered his wife in his arms, pulling her to his body tightly.

"I just got off the phone with Mr Thomason."

"Oh yes?"

"He said that the evacuees will be here tomorrow."

"Already? I must alert Mrs Bates."

"Mr Barrow said he would."

"Matthew, that's most improper."

"Oh well, it's done now."

Mary chuckled and led him towards their bedroom, a small smile on her lips as they fell into routine.

They undressed and crawled into bed, Mary resting her head on Matthew's chest.

"And so it begins." She said, sighing.

"You'd think that Hitler would have some sense. I mean, Germany's still paying debts from the Treaty of Versailles, they really can't afford another war regardless of who wins." Matthew sighed, pulling pins out of her hair and watching her curls cascade down her back.

"It does seem odd. Will you have to go?" She asked, looking up at him, her eyes wide.

"No, 18 to 30 is conscription but they want the Earls to do things from home."

"Such as?"

"Well moral sort of stuff. Keeping everyone's spirits up, making sure everyone is supplied with essentials, that sort of stuff."

"Will you be in uniform?"

"Yes."

Mary smiled slightly and winked. Matthew laughed and kissed her before they turned out the lights and went to sleep.


End file.
